villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shego
Shego is the secondary antagonist of the Disney animated TV series Kim Possible. Perhaps the most complicated character on the show, she alternates between villainess, anti-heroine and heroine over the course of the series. She is one of the two archenemies of Kim Possible the other being Dr. Drakken She was voiced by Nicole Sullivan of MADtv fame. Personality Shego is possibly the most complicated character on the show and this shows in her personality. On one hand, she is a calm, honest, adequate, sufficient, efficacious, and professional person with superb work ethics. On the other, she is extremely presumptuous, egotistical, unmerciful, sarcastic, cocksure, devious, and liable to go into a berserk state if provoked enough. Adding to that is her mischievousness, vengefulness, heroic (if ashamedly so) tendencies, soft spots, and cute moments. A large part of her decision to become a villainess was how much her brothers' personalities annoyed her. She cannot abide stupidity in others most of the time because of this but has a notable soft spot for some doofuses (Dr. Drakken in particular). She also loves delicate snacks like strawberries (dipped in chocolate or not), worries about going on dates and handling relationships, enjoys reading and has occasional doubts about her career of choice. In times of great danger, she is willing to set aside her personal goals for the greater good, such as stopping a marauding band of aliens. Appearance Shego has black hair with green highlights, pale green skin, dark green irises and a curvy hourglass figure. She habitually dresses in green and black clothes, though she has donned other outfits as well. Her favored outfit is a green/black harlequin patterned catsuit with matching gloves and belt. She usually wears her hair free with long bangs partially covering the eye on which side she wears it. The suit and gloves are apparently made from materials that are impervious to her superpowers. History Shego was the only girl in a family with five children and had a bossy attitude. When a multicolored comet struck down in their backyard, she and her brothers all got unique powers based on one of the colors emanating from the comet. The twins share a power though. Together they decided to form Team Go, however, the constant bickering between her brothers and a growing fascination with evil led Shego to abandon the team and eventually team up with Dr. Drakken. By this time she was wanted in eleven countries for various high-profile crimes. Powers and Abilities Shego has a large number of skills and abilities at her disposal, which she uses to greater and lesser extent. Superpowers *'Energy Manipulation/Plasma Manipulation/Green Energy': When she glows green she can manipulate plasma in various ways. Due to her exposure to the energies of the rainbow comet she commands green energy which she can fire from her hands (and in an arc from her body). Either as concussive blasts, green fire or a mixture of both. The power behind the blasts can be greatly enhanced by her emotional state. She can release/use plasma to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. She can infuse plasma with physical combat, causing serious lethal burns and radiation upon impact. **'Energy Projection': She can create and project bolts/beams/balls of plasma and control the intensity/power of his projectiles, the bolts are not weak but are not as powerful as a full power attack. These bolts are used to stun, injure, or even penetrate/stab the enemy. She can create and project concentrated beams of highly ionized gas and launch spheres of ionized gas at targets with varying degrees of force as a plasma bomb. *'Superhuman endurance': Shego's tough beyond the norm, having been knocked off a building or having a stack of crates dropped on her hardly slowed her down. She's also slightly stronger than average and can use her nails/gloves for claw attacks. *'Above-Average Condition': her strength and speed is match with Kim Possible. She has reflexes to dodge things but it was no match for Kim Battle Suit. She has an impressive fitness and agility, her abilities rival the skills of her nemesis, Kim Possible. Shego is also very intelligent (the most compitent villian in the series), not at genius level, but close enough. she the same level as Kim as stated by Drakken. **'Above-Average Durability:' In addition to her bright green glowing energy blasts, Shego appears to possess great durability that allows her to survive situations of calamitous destruction that would have probably killed other characters. In the Season 3 Finale, So the Drama, she was kicked into a live electrical signal tower, electrocuting her before collapsing on top of her. She came out of the incident with only slightly torn clothes, a kick mark, and frazzled hair. *'Team Go powers control (Temporarily)': When Shego briefly gained all of Team Go's powers she was able to use them immediately in combat to great effect. Trained skills *'Martial Arts/Combat specialist': Shego is a skilled combatant who utilizes a mixture of martial arts, weapon skills, technology and her superpowers to bring big hurt to those in her way. *'Piloting/driving skills/Technological know-how': Shego has shown herself proficient as a driver/pilot in many vehicles, including jet planes, hover cars, jet packs and even a space shuttle. She also knows how to operate most of Dr. Drakken's equipment, utilize advanced technology and so forth. *'Teaching skills': She obtained a degree in child development and qualified for teaching. She also taught Senõr Senior Junior how to be a reasonably competent villain. *'Stealth Tactics/Thieving and Infiltration expert': Shego is an expert in all kinds of fields, with infiltration and sabotage as her specialties. she can sneak with the best, infiltrating even heavily guarded strongholds with ease. Innate talents *'Sarcasm': Shego has as much a talent for being sarcastic to her employers (and other folks) as do Statler and Waldorf. *'Sex-appeal': Shego knows she looks good and uses this to her advantage. Role on the show She is first encountered as Dr. Drakken's henchwoman and initially is respectful towards her employer. However, his incompetence and repeated failures cause her to adopt a more sarcastic role as she knows she's more competent than Drakken. She also hires out to other villains when the mood strikes her or the need arises. Therefore, her role on the show is of both go-to villainess/enforcer and Kim's rival. In that regard she's most frequently fighting Kim when Drakken's umpteenth scheme threatens to fail. She also tries (often to no avail) to inject a note of reason in her current employer's mad scheme or help Kim and Ron combat a greater threat. To some extent, if she's on a mission or another, it's more likely to succeed, although Kim Possible usually puts an end to her objective. Relationships *Dr. Drakken. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky is the first villain she's working for when she first appears on the show. Though his bungling often annoys her and he does some pretty weird/nasty things to her on occasion (such as planting a mind-control chip on her) she is loyal to him. Shego openly mocks her boss' incompetence, and more than one of his evil plans has been inspired by such insults. Even once, Dr. Drakken tired that she is always mad at him, so he mind-controlled her by a small chip, which he later used to mind control Kim Possible. Eventually acting more like the competent nanny in his schemes and delivering sarcastic comments when he does something wrong. Underneath it all, though they care for one another, and this seemingly suggests they dating at the end of Graduation, part 2, along with seemingly marking the end of their careers as villains. However, it is also noteworthy that Shego was not at Drakken's side during the closing credits. *'Kim Possible'. Kimberly Anne Possible is Shego's rival in many ways, both are rather bossy, competitive, competent and share similar interests. If it weren't for the fact that they are on opposite sides most of the time, they'd be best friends. During battle they take off time to good-naturedly mock one another. When Shego temporarily becomes the goofy/goodly miss Go their friendship truly blossoms. *'Ron Stoppable'. Ronald Stoppable and his animal companion Rufus were initially beneath her notice as Kim's bungling friend was not someone she considered a threat. When Ron temporarily turned evil she was impressed by his talents as a villain, and cowered by his threatening to dump her into a pool of sharks. Later when he unleashed his Mythic Monkey powers during Graduation, part 2, she was once again awed by him to say the least. *'Team Go'. Her brothers are a constant headache to her, because the older two tend to bicker over who is best whilst having let her do most of the work. She still cares for them and will help them if they are in a bind (complaining all the way, mind), but won't rejoin their team. *Señor Senior, Senior . She treated him with respect, though she did not agree with his plan to keep Junior under his thumb. *Señor Senior, Junior. She treated him like a spoiled brat at first, but after training him and seeing his improvement this gradually shifted to treating him like a little brother. She respected his efforts and to some degree was saddened when her employer, his father, terminated the contract due to Junior becoming too independent for his liking. *Motor Ed. Edward Lipsky, Drakken's maternal cousin, is not one of Shego's favorite people. He's smitten with her, but his machismo and sexism grated on her like nothing else. She's launched him numerous times with her superpowers, yet he remains attracted to her because he "loves women who can scratch". *'Steve Barkin'. During her mind-altered time as Miss Go, Shego entertained the attentions of Middleton high-school teacher Stephen "Stevey" Barkin and even went on a double-date with Ron and Kim, causing all involved (except herself) extreme embarrassment. When she was returned to normal, he approached Drakken's lair and she stopped Drakken from siccing the defenses on "Stevey". At least until he started serenading when she had second thoughts and he spent the credits yelling while being mauled, etc. Redemption In Graduation (the two-part series finale), she and Dr. Drakken team up with Kim and Ron to save the world from the ruthless alien warlords, Warhok and Warmonga. As part of Drakken's new plan to defeat the aliens, Shego helps him in retrieving a plant mutagen he created, and he uses it to take down all of the alien warships with ease. This has really impressed Shego, who sees that Drakken has actually came up with a plan that has succeeded at a great level, though it was only to save the world. Following the deaths of Warhok and Warmonga, Shego attended the celebration when Drakken is given an award by the world leaders for his efforts. Drakken's newfound powers then act up, creating a vine entrapping the two while creating a flower, causing them to smile nervously, indicating that they may go on a relationship. Trivia *Shego is the main antagonist of "Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time" (more specifically Future Shego). *Her right glove is usually black, the left green. *She can be a bit too trusting, such as when Motor Ed brought her along for a scheme and did not extend it (as she had thought) beyond building a super-speeder vehicle. *She used to pick up muscular, tanned men at spas. *Though she teases him mercilessly about it, Shego has not revealed Drakken's villainy to his mother. *Of all of the recurring villains, Shego is arguably the most powerful and smartest of them all, as she is the only one to succeed in taking over the world. *Coincidentally, her voice actress, Nicole Sullivan, and Will Friedle (voice of Ron Stoppable) both voice siblings Drew Saturday and Doyle Blackwell from Cartoon Network's The Secret Saturdays. *She is quite reminiscent to Sin from Captain America, part of the Marvel Universe. Navigation de:Shego Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Redeemed Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Protective Category:Siblings Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Terrorists Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Stalkers Category:Cheater Category:On & Off Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Misandrists Category:Fighters Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Trickster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Incompetent Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional